leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
The Land Before Time
The Land Before Time VHS The Land Before Time (February 20, 1996) * "Also Available from MCA/Universal Home Video" * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving Preview * Babe Preview * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth Preview * Balto Preview * Warning Screen * MCA/Universal Home Video Logo * Universal Pictures Logo * Beginning * Eggs Start to Hatch * Littlefoot Hatches * Three-Horns Never Play with Longnecks * The Sharptooth Attack/Earthshake * Littlefoot's Mother's Death * Littlefoot and Rooter * On His Own * Littlefoot Meets Ducky and Petrie * Cera Warns Littlefoot and the Others About Sharptooth/Spike * Going After Green Food * Bed Time * The Sharptooth Returns * Damages on the Road/Littlefoot and Cera Fight * The Wrong Road * Five Against Sharptooth * The Great Valley/Ending (Song: "If We Hold On Together") * Don Bluth Studios Logo * Amblin Entertainment Logo * MPAA Rating Screen = The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (December 23, 1994) * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth Preview * Warning Screen * MCA/Universal Home Video Logo * Universal Cartoon Studios Logo * Prologue/"Peaceful Valley" * Hate Being Little * Quicksand Rescue * "Eggs"/Littlefoot Meets Up with Cera * The Chase Begins * Cave Chase/Wall Demolished * Found/The Wrong Egg * Whose Egg/Ozzy and Strut's Plan * The Egg Has Hatched/Littlefoot Meets Chomper * Littlefoot Gets Advice/Chomper Saves Them All * "We're a Family and You're One of Us Now" * Revelations * Battle in the Valley * Connections * Rebuilding the Wall/Ending Credits * "In Memory of Robert Blattner III" = The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (December 12, 1995) * "Also Available from MCA/Universal Home Video" * The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure Preview * "A Special Preview" * The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists Preview * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth Preview * Babe Preview * Warning Screen * MCA/Universal Home Video Logo * Universal Cartoon Studios Logo * A Long Time Ago..... * Earthshake * Water Damage * "If You're Big" * Drying Up * Wasting Water * Crumbling Treestars * "Standing Hard" * Off to Find Water * The Mysterious Beyond * Fire * To Free the Water * "Children Like Us" * Hyp Gets Stuck * Sharpteeth * Water * The Time of the Great Giving * End Titles = The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (December 10, 1996) * "Also Available from MCA/Universal Home Video" * Flipper Preview * The Land Before Time Collection Preview * Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun Preview * Warning Screen * MCA/Universal Home Video Logo * Universal Cartoon Studios Logo * The Changing Realm * Visitors in the Valley * Ali * Grandpa is Sick * "Grandma's Lullaby" * The Land of Mists * Archie * "Who Needs You?" * Interrupted Dinner * Archie's Short Cut * Tickles * Cera's Big Swim * "It Takes All Sorts" * The Night Flowers * Danger * Grandpa's Feeling Better * Farewell, Ali * End Titles * MPAA Rating Screen = * The Land Before Time Sing Along Songs May 13, 1997 * 1. Also Available on Home Video Screen * 2. The Land Before Time Videos Trailer * 3. Wee-Sing/Wee-Sing Favorite Videos Trailer * 4. The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth Videos Trailer * 5. Warning Screen * 6. MCA Universal Home Video Logo = The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (December 9, 1997) * The Land Before Time Collection Preview * Hercules and Xena: The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus Preview * The Chipmunk Adventure Preview * Warning Screen * MCA/Universal Home Video Logo * Universal Pictures Logo * A Very Different Place * A Tree Star * Leaf Gobblers * Leaving the Valley * Littlefoot's Plan * The Big Blue * The Island * "Big Water" * Swimming Sharptooth * "Always There" * Chomper * Where's Ducky? * The Stinky Place * "Friends for Dinner" * Chomper to the Rescue * Elsie * This Beautiful Place * End Titles * Universal Cartoon Studios Logo = The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (December 1, 1998) * "Coming from Universal Studios Home Video" * Universal Family Features Preview * An American Tail Collection Preview * Paulie Preview * The Land Before Time Collection Preview * Warning Screen * Universal Pictures Logo * Main Titles * How Life Began * Saurus Rock * Dinah and Dana * Doc * Mud Bubbles * "The Legend of the Lone Dinosaur" * The Missing Twins * The Hollow Log * Back Home * "Bad Luck" * No Water * Bad Weather * Blaming the Stranger * "On Your Own" * Grandpa and Doc * Bedtime Story * End Titles * Universal Cartoon Studios Logo = * The Land Before Time More Sing Along Songs November 16, 1999 * 1. Coming from Universal Studios Home Video Screen * 2. The Land Before Time Videos Trailer * 3. The Maisy Video Collection Videos Trailer * 4. Universal Family Features Trailer * 5. Warning Screen * 6. Universal Logo = The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (December 5, 2000) * Warning Screen * The Land Before Time Collection Preview * The Maisy Video Collection Preview * The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus Preview * Casper's Haunted Christmas Preview * Joseph: King of Dreams Preview * The Road to El Dorado Preview * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Preview * Universal Pictures Logo * Main Titles * 'Long Time Ago....' * The Far Walkers * A Flying Rock * "Beyond the Mysterious Beyond" * Uncle Pterano * Petrie Gets Upset * Pterano's Plan * Ducky is in Danger * Pterano's Story * Losing Ducky * "Good Inside" * In the River * "Very Reluctant Creature" * The Rainbow Faces * The Landing Site * Back to the Family * End Titles * Universal Cartoon Studios Logo * MPAA Rating Screen * Macrovision Quality Protection Logo = * The Land Before Time VIII The Big Freeze December 4, 2001 * 1. From Universal Studios Home Video Screen * 2. Beethoven's 4th Trailer * 3. Balto Wolf Quest Trailer * 4. JumpStart CD-Roms Promo * 5. The Maisy Video Collection Videos Trailer * 6. Universal Theme Parks Promo * 7. Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas Trailer * 8. Warning Screen * 9. Universal Logo = * The Land Before Time IX Journey to Big Water December 10, 2002 * 1. The Land Before Time Journey to Big Water Trailer * 2. The Mummy Quest for the Lost Scrolls Trailer * 3. Big Fat Liar Trailer * 4. Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron Preview * 5. Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas Trailer * 6. Donny Osmond Somewhere in Time Soundtrack Album Promo * 7. Stay Tuned Following the Feature Presentation for Additional Added Value Footage Screen * 8. Warning Screen * 9. Universal Logo * 1. Universal Cartoon Studios Logo * 2. JumpStart Jukebox Promo * 3. JumpStart Advanced CD-Rom Promo * 4. JumpStart Animal Adventures CD-Rom Promo = * The Land Before Time X The Great Longneck Migration December 2, 2003 * 1. Beethoven's 5th Trailer * 2. Casper Trailer * 3. Universal DVD's Trailer * 4. Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas Preview * 5. Dr. Seuss DVD's Trailer * 6. Mommy and Me Trailer * 7. G General Audiences Screen * 8. Warning Screen * 9. Universal Logo = * The Land Before Time XI The Invasion of the Tinysauruses January 11, 2005 * 1. Balto Wings of Change Trailer * 2. Two Brothers Trailer * 3. The Land Before Time Prehistoric Adventures Promo * 4. Thunderbirds Trailer * 5. Shark Tale Preview * 6. G General Audiences Screen * 7. Warning Screen * 8. Universal Logo